


I Love Him

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, Explicit Language, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sexual Content, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-26
Updated: 2007-02-01
Packaged: 2018-10-01 05:06:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10181336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: "They think I love them, and that I don't know their affection is conditional. But the one who I truly adore is just beyond my reach, and I will not settle until he is mine..." (mentions HP/SS, HP/SF, HP/RW, HP/LV, HP/LM, but is H/D-focused)





	1. I Love Him

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**Disclaimer** \- I do not own the characters portrayed in this story, and I make no profit from them. 

**Warnings** \- Slash, OOCness, Bad language, Dark!Harry, Character Death, kind of angsty but ultimately a fluffy ending (cus it's me guys, what else do you expect?!?!?)

**P.O.V.** \- Harry's.

 

This is the first of four chapters.

 

 

Severus.

He thinks I love him when I come to him after dinner, my eyes wide and my hair unkempt. He thinks I love him when I fall to my knees, begging forgiveness for my father's sins. He grants it. I beg him, to take me, and he does. He thinks I love him as I strip off my clothes, he thinks my not putting up a locking charm or a silencing charm is an expression of my love for him. I allow Severus to see scars, some from my run-ins with Voldemort, most of them self-inflicted, and he is proud that he alone sees my scars. 

I arrange myself on the desk, sat in front of him with my legs spread. He makes a show of touching me, but we both know that isn't what he wants. He thinks I love the gentle touches, and I think that he wants to love them too.

But he doesn't.

Severus only loves me when I am bent over the desk as he uses one of his many paddles on my ass. Severus only loves me when he slides two fingers into me, scissoring roughly as I whine like a bitch in heat. _His_ bitch in heat, and he loves me then. Severus loves me when he forces his prick inside me with minimal preparation, and tells me it's punishment for my sins. Severus loves me when the tears stream down my face even as I beg him for more, faster, harder, _please Sir!_.

Severus thinks I love him as a Master; Severus only loves me as a slave.

 

*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*

 

Seamus.

Seamus thinks I love him when I slide into the broom closet and kiss him deeply, our tongues battling for dominance as I rub against him. Sometimes I let him win, sometimes I make him lose, it's an even split. Seamus thinks I love him when I fumble his clothes off, the picture of adolescent innocence. Seamus thinks I love him when I tell him he's my first. My first kiss, my first blow job, my first fuck, my first love.

Seamus only loves me because he can be my first.

We take our clothes off and giggle gently; his is an act of innocence, he thinks I love him because he thinks mine is not. I've removed the scars for Seamus, he doesn't want difficulty, he wants adoration, and I give it to him when I let him think I love him. He doesn't want to see scars like Severus wants to see scars, so I don't give myself scars for Seamus. I've healed the damage Severus did last night, I'm tight as his finger slips inside me and he thinks I love him when I gasp into his shoulder, my body trembling against his.

I tell him I trust him not to hurt me, and I tell him that I want to be his and his alone forever. He thinks he loves me too, but he only loves me when he hears those words. He only loves me when I tremble in his arms as he enters me, or I whine with exertion as I enter him. I'm his beautiful little secret, a version of the Golden Boy that no-one else can lay claim to.

Seamus thinks I love him when I let him try new things with me; Seamus only loves me while I'm shiny and new.

 

*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*

 

Ron.

Ron thinks I love him when I meet him in the Quidditch changing rooms. Ron almost died when he admitted his fantasies to me, and he thinks I love him because I did not recoil. I take my clothes off and step into the shower with him. He thinks I love him as I spin him round and pin him to the wall, kicking his legs apart and entering him roughly. I'm big, and he screams. He thinks I love him because I let him play out his submissive fantasies with me. He thinks it is difficult for me to hurt him like this, but to be honest, I have been well trained.

"You're a filthy little boy!"

He thinks I love him because I talk dirty to him, and he only loves me when I do. Ron only loves me when the pleasure obscures the reality of what he lets me do to him, as I abuse and violate his body. Ron likes to be fucked, but Ron is not gay. He tells me that as I step under the spray to clean him off my skin, _I'm not gay I just…_

His voice trails off, and I don't push him. What else can he say at the end of a sentence like that? I'm not gay I just felt curious? No, what he's saying to me as he looks at my shoulder is _I'm not gay I just like being fucked._ And Ron loves being fucked, especially by me. When I fuck him, it isn't gay, it's two friends helping each other out, and he thinks I love him because I don't question him on his desires, or how what we do affects his relationship with Hermione. 

Ron thinks I love him as a friend; Ron only loves me as a cock.

 

*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*

 

Tom.

Tom thinks I love him as I risk everything to see him, slipping into the Shrieking Shack surreptitiously where I know he'll be waiting for me. He thinks I love him as I vent about Dumbledore, and beg him to teach me, to let me have a part in his new world in exchange for helping him win the war. He thinks I do all these things because I love him, and he believes this because I tell him to.

_"You have to believe me My Lord, I love you, I do all of this for you, I want to be yours, I don't want to be Dumbledore's pawn, I want to be your whore."_

He loves when I talk like this, when I tell him the fantasies I have about him. I explain in excruciating detail how I lie in my bed at night and imagine his weight, warm and heavy on top of me. I imagine his fingers caressing my erection and sliding inside my ass, his lips claiming mine, and I tell him that I want him stimulating me totally. He thinks I love him as I press against his body before dropping to my knees, taking a prick that is long and slim like the snakes he counts as brothers down my throat.

He thinks I love him when I swallow his bitter cum, and ask him if tonight will be the night he takes me away and trains me as his subordinate. I tell him that I need him, that the long nights in between our meetings make me scream with want, and he thinks this means that I'll do anything for him.

Tom thinks I love him as my Lord; Tom only loves me as his pawn.

 

*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*

 

Draco.

Draco thinks I love him when I meet him in the quidditch stands, both of us charmed to our eyeballs to prevent being seen. I tell him about my day, minus the sex, and he tells me about his. He is honest with me, and he cries, and he thinks I love him when I offer him support. I take him in my arms and kiss his hair, telling him he is special, important, better than the others, and he thinks I love him. Draco tells himself that he doesn't love me in return, even as he fingers himself and imagines me. Draco tells himself he doesn't love me as his mind supplies my face when his cock erupts.

Draco is terrified of the thought he might be in love with me; Draco would be terrified if he knew the extent to which I was in love with him.


	2. The Revolution

**Disclaimer** \- I do not own the characters portrayed in this story, and I make no profit from them. 

**Warnings** \- Slash, OOCness, Bad language, Dark!Harry, Character Death, kind of angsty but ultimately a fluffy ending (cus it's me guys, what else do you expect?!?!?)

**P.O.V.** \- Harry's.

 

This is the second of four chapters.

 

**I've nicked a line from Apocalypse Now, you'll know it when you see it, trust me. And this is the darkest of the four parts; Harry's going to kill, and he's going to enjoy it, if you get my drift. There, you've been warned, so please don't flame. *S*S* x**

 

 

As I finished up at Tom's knees, he told me that he was ready. That tonight was the night that he would take me back with him, and I would join him, not as an equal, but definitely as someone higher than the other Death Eaters. I smile, throwing my arms around him, and I tell him that I love him.

He believes me.

Fool.

We're in his throne-room, and the Death Eaters are all knelt before us. They're watching me with a mixture of fear and awe in their eyes, none more so than Tom. He's cowering at my feet, and I sit in _his_ throne, the leash in my hand leading to the collar around his neck. I've violated him repeatedly tonight, but all these people seeing Tom knelt by my feet, it appeals to my baser nature, and I feel my half-hard cock against my left thigh. I'll put it to use later, for now, the imbeciles must be spoken to.

"I am staging a coup. I am taking over the Death Eaters, and I will lead you to glory. Stand by me, and your every need will be met. Stand against me, and you will die. Take a moment, friends, to search your heart. When I ask where you stand, you will not be able to lie to me. Take a look at your former Master; do not doubt my power, or my determination."

I wait, watching them swap looks with each other. They are all here; everyone that wears the Mark is knelt before me, and I studiously do not look at Draco. Right, they've had their time. I take Tom's arm, and he flinches. Yes, he is scared of me, and with good reason. Placing my finger on his Mark, I murmur the spell to change it. I leave in its place an image of the sword of Gryffindor, its blade shining red and three blood drops leading down to his wrist. Each blood drop had a shining letter in it, the first an _L_ , the second a _H_ , the third a _P_. The letters are for their new Master; Lord Harry Potter. The same Mark appears on my own forearm. I hear the screams, and know my spell is working.

When the noise dies down I look up. About two thirds of the Death Eaters are clutching their arms and looking surprised. The other third are dead. Idiots.

"Congratulations; you have all passed. You are breathing, and you wear my Mark, because you wish to serve me as your new Dark Lord. You will discover that I am a fair Lord, and I will do my best for you. These are the new rules. No killing of mudbloods; blood is not important to me. Rape, pillage, torture is fine, but keep it within the community. Those that do not turn over to my new regime will find themselves imprisoned as slaves, and you may use them as you see fit. I will take control of the Ministry, and run this society properly. Anyone with magical ability will be taken into Hogwarts, and trained to my standards. Go against me and you will be made an example of. Does anyone have any questions?"

No one speaks, until Lucius bows at the middle.

"My Lord."

The chorus is deafening, and I smile. 

"You will remain my faithful Death Eaters, and you will be rewarded beyond your wildest dreams. Very soon we will storm Hogwarts, but first, you will watch the fall of the failed Dark Lord."

I yank Tom's leash, and open my robes. I see fear in his bloodshot eyes, and speak to him in a language only he and I can understand.

_"Suck me, whore, and I will allow you to live."_

_"I will never bow to you."_

_"Then I will kill you."_

_"You cannot kill me."_

_"I have found and destroyed all of the Horcruxes. The ring, the locket, the teapot, the diary, Ravenclaw's wand and Nagini. The seventh and final part of your soul resides in your worthless body, and I am going to kill it. Goodbye Tom Riddle, you were a failure and a Half-blood."_

Before he can react I have pulled out a knife from the folds of my robes, and slit his throat. As his blood gushes over my lap and the light leaves his eyes, my problem is no more, and my trousers are full of my release as his lifeless body crumples to the floor.

"Death Eaters, you can apparate to Hogwarts. Kill all the teachers, but bring me Dumbledore and Snape. You must also bring me Ron Weasley, Seamus Finnegan and Hermione Granger. Lucius, and Draco, stay behind. The rest of you, enjoy yourselves. As I said before; rape, torture and pillage is fine, but if any student is killed you will find yourself begging for hell as a reprieve from my punishment. The only deaths are the teachers I do not want bringing to me. Go."

They all leave, except Lucius and Draco. I meet Lucius' eyes when I speak to him, and I see fear and trepidation there. Lucius knows that I am a danger even if he does choose to kneel before me. I see his lust, and file it away for later use. I comb through his mind and discover he has a talent for potions; this too will be useful later, but there are more pressing matters to deal with now.

"Go to the Burrow and give its occupants the choice. Bow to me or die. Bring them all to me and place them in one of the dungeons downstairs. Trust that your Lord will protect you."

"My Lord."

He disapparates, and I do not look at Draco as I dismiss him.

"You do not want me to help?"

"No. I require your presence when the others return, but for now you are forbidden from leaving the Manor."

 

*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*

 

They all kneel before me; Snape, Dumbledore, Ron, Seamus and Hermione knelt about eight feet from me as I sit in my throne, the Death Eaters a further eight feet away. I see Draco and my heart skips, but I do not allow this to break the surface of my demeanour. I start with Seamus.

"Does it surprise you that you're here now? That your pretty little first-timer is actually the new Dark Lord?"

"Harry this isn't you!"

"No, the Harry you think you possessed was the inaccurate one. You thought I loved you, and you told me you loved me, but you didn't. You loved me only insofar as you could corrupt me. And now, you will pay. Avada Kedavra!"

The Killing Curse is so anti-climactic, two little words and a dead body. When I first thought of my parents I imagined their death as full of pomp and drama; not a twitch and then…dead. The others are scared, and I turn to Ron next.

"Liking to be fucked roughly up the ass makes you at the very least bi, Ron. You should have gone to Hermione with this, not expected me to bail you out of yet another problem. Though it was fun, telling you what I thought about you and having you thank me for it."

He's expecting me to kill him, and they're all shocked when I turn to Hermione.

"You should have quit being such a prissy bitch and worn a strap-on. Avada Kedavra."

Her body has barely touched the floor before I turn and send the curse at Ron. He crumples on top of her, and I feel a smile curve my lips as my prick begins to waken up. Call me sick if you like, but I love the smell of death in the morning. It smells like victory. It's Snape next, and I see the resignation in his eyes. 

"I served a purpose with you; I made you feel important with my scarred body and my pleas for more. I want you to feel important Severus, which is why I'm not going to kill you. Hands up who would like to beat this man black and blue, enter him without preparation, and have him call them 'Sir'?"

Many hands go up, and I point at Rodolphus Lestrange.

"Take him down to one of the dungeons and do as you like. Bellatrix may come with you if you both wish, and I would like you to take me some pictures. When you are both finished with him, kill him. No-one else may use him, or see the pictures you take without my express permission. Go."

To his credit, Severus doesn't scream or beg. See, Severus is clever. Even as he was deceiving the both of us with ideas of love he knew that one day his actions would catch up with him. Severus punished me for my sins, and he knows he must be punished for his. I turn to Dumbledore and smile softly.

"You, old man, loved me for my usefulness in being your pawn. I would love for you to live and see the new world I am going to create, but unfortunately your sins are too great. I'd like to say it's been a pleasure, but then I'd be lying. Goodnight old man. Avada Kedavra."

There are cheers from the Death Eaters as Dumbledore's lifeless body hits the floor, and I smile at them evenly.

"You have twenty-four hours to indulge yourselves, then you will return here and we will begin the new world. No murder. Go."

I don't need to ask them, Lucius and Draco stay behind voluntarily. I dismiss Draco with the threat of unthinkable pain if he disobeys me or leaves the Manor, and when he is gone I beckon Lucius to me. He falls to his knees in front of me without prompting, and I run a hand through his hair, feeling the silky smooth strands sail through my fingers. I guide his face to press into my groin, and we both groan.

"You, Lucius, will be indulging me today."

"Yes my Lord."

He's so eager, yet he retains his dignity. My first urge is to strip that dignity from him by force, but I steel myself to deny that urge. I know that if I treat him right, Lucius will become a powerful associate. As my fingers trail through his hair I feel the first shiver, and I question it gently. He explains that Tom used sex as a weapon, and I smile at Lucius calmly before walking to the bedroom I know is to the side of the throne-room. He follows me, and goes to kneel at my feet, but I move him to the bed.

"Sex is a weapon, and make no mistake I wield it well. The deaths tonight should have proved that to you. But with you, Lucius, I suspect that honesty and showing you the respect you deserve will suffice. I am not a bad person, and I believe that respect should be earned. So, earn my respect, and allow me to earn yours. I need someone that I can trust to help me in my plans, and I feel that you are a good choice."

"My Lord, I would be honoured."

"Cut the crap. In private, call me Harry. I need a second in command that I can speak freely with."

I watch as he puzzles over the words, looking for the trap that he is sure I must have set, and coming up blank.

"Harry?"

"There we go. Now, my Mark is powerful Lucius, and it is interwoven with an Intention spell. Should you try to deceive me you will die. However, should you believe my actions are wrong, and you confront me over it, you will live. See the subtle difference?"

"Yes My lo~…Harry."

"Good boy."

"May I ask you something?"

"You may."

"Your treatment of Draco, has he done something to offend you?"

"No. I have my reasons, and I may share them with you later, or I may not. Be safe knowing that I mean him no harm. Now, I believe you have a wife waiting for you in hiding, or can she wait a little while longer?"

"She can wait, My Lord."

The connotations here are totally different, and Lucius slides to his knees in front of me as he speaks. I move swiftly, flipping him onto his stomach on the floor and disrobing both of us with a whispered spell. Another spell and my slick finger is entering him, quickly becoming two – he's well-fucked for a married man, and I grin wryly at the thought of Narcissa in a strap-on. As soon as is possible I seat myself in him, and we fuck roughly on the floor. For being so easily-opened, his orgasm is like a vice around me, and I bite down hard enough to break the skin as I fill him completely. 

We lie in silence together until I pull away and re-dress. He follows my lead, both in getting dressed and in heading to one of the many cosy sitting rooms. When we are both comfortable in front of the fire I explain what I need to know, and he begins telling me the background of all the Death Eaters now in my service. I know that I can trust him completely; Lucius is simultaneously incredibly clever and incredibly simple. The promise of authority over his fellows, safety for him and his family, and a part in my reign is all it takes to swing his decision. He sees in me that I will not fail as Tom did, and he feels the pull of my magic. To have as much power as I do is an incredible thing, and it sucks others in. Lucius is ultimately a sub – he wants his decisions made for him. Now that I have made the decision that he is following me and doing my bidding, he can happily implement it and serve me faithfully. 

As he talks, I see Draco's mannerisms, and I try not to think of the blonde. I have plans for him, but they require his actively seeking to know them. I have no doubt that it will work; Draco is like his father in that he cannot resist my pull. But, while Lucius is attracted to my power, and casts only a secondary thought to my body, Draco is drawn to me sexually, I felt it very time we spoke, saw his fantasies every time he let his guard down and I was able to get inside his head in lessons. 

But now is not the time for idle fantasies, and I begin detailing my plans to Lucius. Once control of the Wizarding world is established, we will start reforms that will be firm but fair. One such reform will be that coming of age means a choice – live as a wizard or live as a muggle. Blood is not important to me, magic is. And I will not stand by as it is squandered. 

However, first things first. I must start on my plans with Draco, and I need to talk to the Weasleys and the Order. Once I know who will fight me, I will know how many will be available to be auctioned off. Coups are expensive, and I promised my Death Eaters rewards. I don't envisioned much resistance; the damage being done by my Death Eaters, and the ease with which I put a stop to it, will prove to most everyone that I am not to be messed with.

I am not a fool.

I am not a pawn.

I am not the Ministry's poster boy.

I am Harry James Potter.

I am the new Dark Lord.

I am Lord Harry Potter, and Merlin help those that defy me.


	3. The New World

**Disclaimer** \- I do not own the characters portrayed in this story, and I make no profit from them. 

**Warnings** \- Slash, OOCness, Bad language, Dark!Harry, Character Death, kind of angsty but ultimately a fluffy ending (cus it's me guys, what else do you expect?!?!?)

**P.O.V.** \- Harry's.

 

This is the third of four chapters.

 

 

I groan softly as I wake up, aching hard from my dreams. Dreams of Draco, naked and prone beneath me. These dreams plague me, but you wouldn't know to look at me. I'm skilled at deceiving people, and I deceive everyone when I feign indifference towards Draco. I know it hurts him, but he's close to breaking, I can feel it. Snaking a hand down my body, I take my erection in my hand and quickly smear the pre-cum about, just enough to ease friction before my hand starts pumping up and down. Soon, so very soon it will be Draco stimulating me like this, he's so close, we're both so close and…

_"Draco!"_

His name falls from my lips in breathless reverence, a soft whisper of a hiss that I have no control over. I'm soft and spent in my hand, and I squeeze myself gently, keening at the burst of sensation. Gods, but I need him! He wanders around the Manor, the embodiment of perfection, and I need him. I need to push him, have him push me in return. I want to batter his prostate until he screams at me to stop, have him suck me until I'm raw between his lips, I want all of this and I hide it, biding my time until I can have him.

Dressed, I head down to the breakfast room and find Lucius sat reading the paper, and Draco sullenly picking at toast. His face lights up as he sees me, but my eyes skip over him even though it breaks my heart.

"Good Morning, Lucius. Draco, are you here for a reason?"

"No, my Lord, I just…"

"Close the door behind you then."

I wait until he is gone before beginning to eat, taking a deep draught of coffee before meeting Lucius' inquisitive gaze.

"Yes?"

"Show the slightest interest and he will come running."

"This is not an area where I need your assistance. Trust that I know what I am doing, and that it will be best for both me and Draco. Is there anything I should know of?"

"The Daily Prophet is reporting that crime has gone down, we wiped out a resistance cell last night, and the werewolf is asking to see you."

"What does he want?"

"I think we have broken him."

"Hmm. I'll see him, but I don't promise that it will be pretty. Have the other one with me at the time; he will choose how his pack-brother dies."

"Is that wise? Won't he…"

"What he does will be fitting for his pack-brother's crimes against me. It was made obvious; follow me or die. He chose die."

"Of course he did, but trusting it to the other…what if he sets his pack-brother free?"

"You think he would do that?"

Lucius smiled wryly, and inclined his head to me. We each ate in silence, and as I finished Lucius clicked his fingers. I did not recognise the House Elf who appeared, Lucius seems to have a never-ending supply which he has moved to the Manor, considering he, Draco and Narcissa live here and not at Malfoy Manor. Silently, I stand up and head down to the dungeons. As I'm walking I hear Severus' screams; I mis-read the Lestrange's lust for pain when I gave him to them, and I make a mental note to give them a time-frame. He's been theirs for two months now, and perhaps death is overdue for dear Severus. The thought makes me smile, and I'm smiling as I round the corner and walk into Draco. He bounces back slightly, and looks up at me. I don't remove my smile fast enough, and he smiles back. It's brilliant and perfect and life-affirming and I feel my arousal spiking. He opens his mouth to speak, he thinks this smile is for him, but I cut him off.

"What are you doing in the dungeons?"

"I…uh…see if they wanted any help."

"Which part of 'stay in your quarters' did you misunderstand, Draco?"

He hears the dangerous note in my voice, and he doesn't argue with me. Good boy, you'll be rewarded handsomely for that soon…so very soon darling…

"I'll just…go…shall I?"

I don't even answer him; just raise an eyebrow before stepping around him and carrying on my journey. The werewolf is in the very bowels of the dungeon, and I see Theodore Nott stood guarding his cell.

"Nott."

"My Lord."

"You're on guard duty today?"

"Yes, my father is sick."

"Has he seen Lucius? Perhaps a healing potion may help."

"I'll tell him, My Lord."

"You do that. Where is my wolf?"

"Inside, he insisted on going in early, said you wouldn't mind."

"I suppose I don't. Do not open this door until you hear me commanding you to do so."

He nods, and holds the door open, closing it behind me as I enter the room where my two wolves are. Remus is sat calmly on a wooden chair, and Greyback is chained to the floor, filthy and broken, blood clogging his wounds.

"I see sending in the Lestranges was a clever move, and Severus will thank you for his reprieve."

"I wish…want to deal…with you."

"What is your offer?"

"I'll take the potion…just keep them away from me…please…"

I walk forwards, and Remus conjures a chair up for me silently. I'd expected to have to kill Remus, but he asked me to humour him before he died and explain my plans. So I did, and he was surprised. When I'd finished, he asked if he could request something of me. He asked me to allow him to prove his allegiance to me, and I nearly choked in shock. Turns out that my plans to organise safe-houses for dark creatures, complete with the required potions to ease their transformations, had swung him. At first I was unsure, but a thorough search of his mind showed that he had no greater urges. This isn't to say that I give Remus any kind of freedom, but he works in safety and comfort, and can help give these things to his brothers. And slowly, I'm turning him to my way of thinking in others aspects…

"You broke the one rule I will not tolerate being broken. You killed. You murdered an innocent girl, and tried to defend yourself by pointing out she was a mudblood. You told me you could control your blood-lust without the wolfsbane potions and I foolishly believed you. You then fought me, and refused to listen as I spoke. And now, your fate rests in your pack-brother's hands."

Greyback shot a fearful look at Remus, who considered him carefully for a moment before turning to me.

"I have no desire for him to be alive, my Lord."

I nod, and leave the room. I can hear Greyback screaming and howling, but I ignore it. Remus looks pale, but his shoulders are set as he follows me out. I speak softly to MacNair, explaining that I wish the death to be quick and painless. He nods; MacNair may like torture, but only when he isn't on the receiving end; he won't go against me any time soon. 

The day matures gently, and there is more to do than you would expect from Fudge and Scrimgeour's examples when you are running the wizarding world. I am not interrupted by anyone bar the House Elves that bring me food and drink, until a little before six, when there is a soft knock on the door and Lucius walks in calmly.

"My lord, Draco is requesting an audience with you."

"Send him away, I am busy, and have no time for boys and their demands. I do not wish to be interrupted tonight Lucius."

He nods, though I see the battle in his eyes, and it settles me slightly. He cares deeply about Draco, and from Lucius' demeanour I can see that Draco must be close to breaking for me. When Lucius is gone and my study is warded, I allow myself to more fully appreciate the mental image of Draco close to breaking point. As always, prolonged thought of Draco pushes my body into a reaction I cannot deny, and my overworked right hand slides down from the desk and through the folds of robes to cup my erection. I really do have a lot of work, and it's a hideously hasty, teenage wank as I rub myself through my trousers and spill into my boxers, my knuckles white where I'm clutching the desk with my left hand. Gods Draco, will you break already?

Muttering a cleaning charm, I settle back to my work in a post-orgasmic haze that belies the worry in the back of my mind; what if he doesn't bite?

 

*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*

 

I sit reading a book on Dark Magic, trying to work out what should be included on the new Hogwarts syllabus, when the door to my private parlour slams open and Draco walks in. He slams the door shut behind him, and I can tell he's been crying.

"Why? Why are you doing this to me? Why won't you talk to me or spend time with me or even look at me like you used to?! Why is everyone else good enough for the great Harry Potter's time, except me? I trusted you, I told you everything and now that you're top of the food chain you just cast me aside like…"

I tire of his ranting, and in one swift move I stand up and pull him flush against my chest. I can feel his heart beating through his chest, and I hold his piercing grey eyes as I back him up against the wall. As his back hits home on the cold stone his lips fall apart in a silent gasp, and screw the upper hand, I want to lean forward and nip the plump lower lip between my gleaming white teeth. Draco's eyes widen, if he can't see the desire in my eyes he can feel it in my groin, and I grind harder against him.

"Do you feel cast aside now?"

"N~…no but…Harry please…"

My entire body pulses as those words pass his sweet lips, and I bring my hand up to caress his aristocratic neck, feeling the pulse in his jugular. My hand tightens slightly, and I lean forward, biting his lip sharply and feeling him jerk in response.

"I won't talk to you or spend time with you or look at you because I crave you so much that ordinary interaction is impossible. No one else is anywhere near good enough, and had I the time, I would give it all to you. I am doing this because I have no choice, to be near you would require me possessing you completely, making you mine and mine alone."

"I don't understand…"

"Then allow me to make it clear. The only part you could possibly play in my life would be that of my confident, my bed-partner, my lover, my whore, my concubine. You would have to be always ready to take me into your arms, into your body, there would be no powerful job or sacred duties, just a life spent by my side, taking everything I gave you and begging for more."

"Harry I can't…"

"Then don't. It is either my love, as all-consuming and demanding as that will be, or my indifference. The choice is yours, Draco, now get out of my study, I have work to do."

As quickly as I moved against him, I move away again, and resume my place in the chair by the fire. He leaves quickly, and I sleep fitfully that night, tossing and turning as my subconscious creates a multitude of scenarios in my mind, none of them anything to do with Draco, yet at the same time they are everything to do with him…

 

*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*

 

As I rouse myself from sleep, I see Draco curled up at the end of the bed. Sleeping he is even more beautiful, if that is possible, and I take a few moments to watch him before planning my next move. He must be able to feel my adoration, because he wakes gently, moving into a sitting position and holding my interested gaze.

"I lo~…"

"…like Severus loved me? Like Ron loved me? Like Seamus and Tom loved me?"

He stays silent, and I move to sit next to him, smiling gently as his eyes slide across my chest where the quilt has moved to pool in my lap. He's wearing simple pyjamas, predictably black silk, and I reach a hand out, undoing the buttons on the top with a flick of my wrist and making him gasp in shock.

"Now we're equal."

He shimmies the top off his shoulders and allows it to pool around his body, now it is my turn to devour him with my eyes; a thousand times better than in the images I have stolen from his mind, a million times better up close instead of from outside his bedroom window, now that I am close enough to reach out and touch him.

"No, _now_ we're equal."

"This is your choice then?"

"I love you."

"And I you, more than you can know right now."

He smiles, and as I lie back down he moves with me, fitting perfectly into my arms, his head nestled in the crook of my elbow as my fingers card through his hair. Lucius' voice inquires through the door as to whether I'm getting up today, and I tell him no before erecting charms and wards to keep all others out. For many hours we just lie in silence, Draco lying comfortably in my embrace.

Draco knows I love him as Draco; Draco only loves me as Harry.

I love him.


	4. The End Of A Long Day

**Disclaimer** \- I do not own the characters portrayed in this story, and I make no profit from them. 

**Warnings** \- Slash, OOCness, Bad language, Dark!Harry, Character Death, kind of angsty but ultimately a fluffy ending (cus it's me guys, what else do you expect?!?!?)

**P.O.V.** \- Harry's.

 

This is the fourth of four chapters.

 

It's been a long day, and I'm glad that it's over as I walk the halls to my private rooms. I've been at Hogwarts, preparing the school for the students that will return in a few weeks. Remus is teaching Defensive Magic now, and will act as Headmaster. I trust him completely; he sees the sense in my world, and his Dark side helps ease the less palatable aspects. I am supposed to be there until the weekend, but I couldn't bear being away any longer, so I've returned tonight to my darling Draco.

He's curled up in bed when I return, and for a moment I believe he's asleep, but then his breathy little moans carry to my ears, and I can't stop the predatory grin that threatens to split my face. The stresses and strains of my day melt away as I stand in the doorway, unnoticed by my darling as he pleasures himself gently. I give him enough time to build up a steady rhythm, for the moans to get louder and start catching in his throat before I clear my throat and step fully into the room. He shrieks, and jumps up, glaring at me through blonde locks. 

"Don't startle me!"

"Why not? It's fun, seeing you looking so defenceless and scared."

He rolls his eyes, and sticks his tongue out at me as he pushes the covers away, revealing himself to me. My idle and not-so-idle fantasies could never compete with the sight that is Draco, perfect and pale and toned and everything I need and want and covet, and he is mine. My possessiveness must be showing on my face as I gorge my eyes on him, because he blushes just a little as his hand resumes its earlier actions.

"I was thinking about you, about the way you look at me when you think I'm not watching."

"And how is that?"

"Greedy, demanding, possessive. Kind of like now."

It's all the encouragement I need to spring onto the bed, clamping my teeth down around pert little nipples and shaking my head, hearing Draco shriek and moan, his pretty voice begging me simultaneously to stop and to never stop. Within seconds I can feel him tensing underneath me, and I reach a hand down to finish what he started, stroking him to gasping completion as he cries my name into my shoulder. For long minutes we lie together, fitting perfectly into the little niche we've carved into this world, and then his head is stirring, drawing me back to the present as he fixes me in a lust-darkened gaze.

"I thought you had to stay there?"

"Missed you, so I came home."

He preens slightly at my gentle reference that he is my home, and I rest my hands on his hips, rubbing little circles as he sits up, straddling my waist and chewing his lip.

"What is it, little Dragon?"

"Less of the 'little' I think! I was just thinking that you've been a very bad evil genius."

"Evil genius?"

"Yeah. People that take over the world are evil geniuses. I learnt that from those muggle comic books you brought me."

"Glad to see you've finally widened your reading pool to include something other than _'Ride My Broom'_ and _'Lads In Leather'_!"

He laughs, and starts undoing my shirt. With Draco, I am just Harry, and it's perfection as he teases my nipples with skilful fingers, his head cocked to one side as he considers me. I spend my days inspiring terror in people, and at this moment in time I know I am completely at his mercy, and I love it, love him.

"Anyway, bad evil geniuses get punished."

"Punished?"

"Oh yes. They get tied up and ridden by their sexy sidekicks."

I flip us over so that I'm on top of him, pressing my insistent erection into his body and nipping his lips gently. His fingers are curving to grasp my buttocks, pulling me closer as strong legs wrap around my waist. For a few moments I let this glorious contact be enjoyed, and then I resume our little game.

"Well, if I promise to be a good evil genius, can I tie up my sexy sidekick and spank his sexy little arse?"

"Oh no. See; that's the beauty of the punishment, denying you my sexy little arse tied for your pleasure. Now, are you going to take your punishment like a good evil genius, or am I going to have to call in the genetically modified minion to pin you down?"

"Depends, who's the genetically modified minion?"

"Rodolphus. A face like that can't be natural!"

"Cheeky minx! No, I'll take my punishment like a good evil genius."

Draco smiles at me, and flips us over again, leaning down for a kiss as his hands take my wrists and move them above my head. The increase in pressure tells me he wants me to keep my hands there, and he leans back up as he strokes his fingers down my arms and ribs, making me shiver gently. My shirt was tossed on the floor long ago, and now he sets to my trousers, undoing the fly slowly and shifting off me while he takes them off. I pout at the loss of contact, and he speeds up a little so that he is soon back on my waist, grinding against my taut boxers as we kiss. I need more than he's giving me, but I let him take the lead, let him set the pace. I spent so much time using my body to manipulate those around me and gain the things I needed to take over, it's refreshing to lie here and be with Draco purely for the love and pleasure of the act, not what I could gain.

"Are you listening to me?"

"No, sorry, I was thinking how beautiful you are. Even evil geniuses have mushy moments."

He grins at me, and leans down, his lips brushing mine as he speaks to me quietly.

"Lucky for you I was planning on playing with this."

I follow the jerk of his head to the vibrator on the bedside table, and feel my erection twitching madly in my boxers. Gods, but I need to feel him, and I can't stop the moan as he lifts himself off my body, even though it's only to remove my boxers. I lift my hips up so he can drag the material down and toss it across the room, and then he's straddling my waist again, sure and steady fingers curling around me and guiding me to his slick entrance. With a low growl, he seats himself on my lap, and for glorious minutes we stay still, the only sound our ragged breathing as we savour every second of being connected like this.

The serenity doesn't last, it never does, and Draco plants his feet firmly on either side of my chest, leaning back on his hands and lifting his body slowly before crashing back down. I groan, and my hands move involuntarily to grasp his hips. I get a glare for disobeying his demands, but as I lift him up and then slam him back down onto me, hitting his prostate dead-on, he forgives me this little indiscretion. As we set up a heady rhythm his head drops back, and I'm faced with the expanse of his pale, lithe chest glistening with sweat and exertion, and his thick erection banging into his abs, my abs, joining the two of us with tendrils of pre-cum and he looks so _fucking hot_ that I feel my throat constricting, my abdomen tightening as he speeds up against all known laws of physics.

Neither of us has much left and I move one hand to grab his erection, my hand a blur as the pre-cum eases my movements up and down his hard shaft. I love the sounds he makes, pleasure wracking both of our bodies as we reach for completion together. As I feel the tight spring in my stomach begin to release, I'm struck silent by the pleasure and the need to fill Draco with my seed, my love. He's never silent in bed, and as he erupts over both of us he screams two words over and over in a seemingly random order - _'Love'_ and _'Harry'_. 

It's been almost twenty minutes since we came within seconds of each other, and I'm still buried inside Draco as he lies along my chest, head tucked under my chin, our hearts and lungs working parallel to each other. Loathe as I am to admit this to him, his weight is completely supported by me, and it's getting heavy. I begin to form the words needed to express this, but he beats me too it.

"Hold on, I'm going to move off you."

I pout as I slip free of him, and pull him possessively into my arms again, settling his head back under my chin and breathing a little easier now that nine stone of delicious, sexy Malfoy isn't decorating my ribcage.

"Sorry, I forget how heavy I am sometimes."

"A little, but it's good. I like it. I like you."

"Only like?"

"Love. I love you, so very much Draco."

"And I love you."


End file.
